El amor puede ser doloroso
by Stian Lossantos
Summary: Una persona puede ayudar a alguno enamorados a decir lo que sienten. Yaoi en futuros capitulos
1. El comienzo

Digimon no es mío Tendrá Yaoi en futuros capítulos Tiene personajes inventados con nombres de personas reales Y menciones a shounen ai en este capitulo.  
  
EL AMOR PUEDE SER DOLOROSO  
  
Es el 1° de Diciembre del 2005, eso significa que casi han pasado 3 años desde que Daisuke, y sus amigos unidos con los elegidos de todo el mundo derrotaron a Malommyotismon (O como se escriba), y la mayoría de las personas tiene a su digimon compañero, y como no a habido problemas en el digimundo los elegidos de Japón deben de enfrentar sus problemas personales. Y quizá una persona les ayude a mejor su vida ¿o será empeorarla?, Pero en este momento esta perdido.  
  
"Oye Kory, ¿Estas seguro que es por aquí?" Pregunta un digimon a su compañero.  
  
"Pupmon, te seré sincero y te diré... que no lo se" le respondió Kory  
  
"¿QUEEEEEE?" le dice gritando Pupmon "no puedo creer que no sepas como llegar a tu escuela"  
  
"No exageres que apenas acabamos de llegar a Japón hace 2 días"  
  
"A sí cierto, jejejeje"  
  
¬_¬u - Kory  
  
En eso un chavo de pelo rubio y ojos azules pasaba por ahí.  
  
"Déjame preguntarle a ese chavo como llegar" le dice Kory a su digimon y va tras el chico "Disculpe, ¿por donde se encuentra la secundaria Odaiba #15? Es que soy nuevo"  
  
"Si, es por allá pero si quieres puedes acompañarme, ya que yo también voy para esa escuela" le dice el chavo  
  
"Esta bien" le responde Kory y le da la mano "Mi nombre es Kristian Floriano pero dime Kory"  
  
"Y yo soy Pupmon"  
  
"Mucho gusto, yo soy Takeru Takaishi pero dime Tk" y de la cabeza sale Patamon asustando a Kory y a Pupmon  
  
"Y yo soy Patamon"  
  
"Mucho gusto"  
  
Durante el transcurso del camino a la escuela Kory y TK se empezaron a conocerse mejor  
  
Y al llegar a la escuela Kory le pide a TK que cuide de Pupmon mientras va a la dirección, y este acepta, cuando Kory se fue, Daisuke, Miyako, Hikari Y Ken se fueron a juntar con Tk  
  
"Hola Tk" le saludan los chicos  
  
"Hola chicos" les saluda Tk  
  
Kari se percata de la presencia de Pupmon  
  
"Oye Tk, ¿quien es ese digimon?" pregunto Kari  
  
"Es Pupmon, el digimon de un amigo"  
  
Demiveemon sale de los brazos de Daisuke iba con Pupmon  
  
"Un nuevo amigo" dice muy feliz Demiveemon  
  
"Si, pueden jugar con él" le dice Tk a los digimons de sus amigos  
  
"SI" gritan todos los digimons incluyendo a Pupmon  
  
En eso sonó el timbre de la escuela y todos se fueron a sus respectivos salones (Nota: Daisuke y Takeru tocaron quedaron en el mismo, igual que Ken y Hikari en otro salón y Miyako toco sola ya que es de tercero)  
  
En el salón de Tk y Daisuke...  
  
"Clase, hoy ingresara un nuevo alumno al salón" Va hacia la puerta y le dice que pase a alguien "Él es... "  
  
"Kristian Floriano, tengo 14 años y los cumplo el 12 de febrero, vengo de México y espero que seamos buenos amigos"  
  
"Bueno, donde te pondré... a si, ponte a lado de Takaishi, levanta la mano Takaishi"  
  
Tk levanta la mano y Kory va hacia aya  
  
"Hola Tk" "Hola Kory"  
  
Mientras que Daisuke se sentía celoso ya que ellos 2 se hicieron amigos rápidamente.  
  
Continuara...  
  
  
  
Que tal, aburrida no?, Bueno apenas es Prologo, les prometo que el 1° capitulo será más interesante.  
  
Y como lo he dicho en todos los fics que hice en esta noche, esperen muy pronto el inicio de Big Brother Digimon  
  
Dejen reviews Por Favor  
  
ATTE: Kory X 


	2. Presentaciones

Kory: hola, hola, ¿Cómo están eh? Espero que bien, perdón por haber olvidado este fic, pero es que de seguro nadie la leyó ;_;   pero de toda formas lo voy a seguir ya que a mi me empezó a dar ganas de seguirlo ^_ ^ parte por que salgo yo, espero (el que lo lea) que les guste.

Pupmon: si acaso se preguntan como es Kory, Kory es de tamaño alto, pero no mucho, tiene el pelo azul claro , y levantado por un paliacate (como Horo Horo, pero levantado con paliacate de lugar que de una banda) pero aparte de tenerlo levantado, lo tiene largo y lo tiene como cola de caballo.   Y yo soy un lobo azul, y mi ataque especial es la neblina congelante, y si tienen duda de mi o de kory dejen review.

Kory: ^_^u gracias pupmon, por favor dejen review, digimon no me pertenece, pero pupmon, kory, ice dogmon, zero, piomon, zaru, dinomon, zetho y este fic si me pertenecen.

Pupmon: comencemos.

**El amor puede ser doloroso**

**Capitulo 2: Presentaciones**

**Por: Ice Kory X**

Era la hora del almuerzo y Takeru estaba platicando con Kory, y junto con ellos estaban Patamon y Pupmon, se encontraba en el jardín que se encuentra atrás del plantel.

"Takeru, ¿Por qué el chavo moreno que se sienta alado tuyo, me estuvo mirando tan feo? ¿Qué le hice?" pregunta Kory y Takeru responde "Yo no se, él esta medio loco"

"¿A quien le dices medio loco Takeru Takaishi? ¬¬*"   grita Daisuke quien venia con Kari, Miyako, Ken y sus respectivos digimons.

"O_o Daisuke" dice Takeru asustado por que no sabia que Daisuke estaba por ahí, mientras que Kory se encuentra confundido.

"Takeru, ¿Quién es él?" pregunta Kari y Daisuke responde "Es el odioso del nuevo ¬¬"

"Cállate Daisuke ¬¬, el es Kory Kanbara, tiene nuestra edad, y es el compañero de Pupmon" dice Takeru y Kory los saluda, y ellos se empiezan a presentar:

"Hola, mi nombre es Hikari Yagami pero me gusta que me digan Kari, y este es mi compañero Gatomon" dice Kari

"Mi nombre es Miyako Inoue, a mi me gusta que me digan Yolei, y este es mi compañero Poromon" dice Yolei

"Mi nombre es Ken Ichijouji, y este es Minomon" dice Ken, y al llegar el turno de Daisuke se enojo y se volteo "El es Daisuke Motomiya, el es un terco sin remedio, aunque a veces puede ser el mas amable de nosotros" dice Takeru y no notan que Daisuke esta sonrojado, por lo que dijo Takeru de él "Ha, y el es Demiveemon, el compañero de Daisuke, el es muy juguetón" termina de decir eso y el timbre de regreso a clases sonó, pero Kory les dijo "Por que no van a mi casa en la tarde, a eso de cómo las 5, aquí esta la dirección" saca unos papeles de su bolsillo del pantalón, y les da uno a todos "¿Podemos ir con unos amigos más?" pregunta Takeru "Si, entre mas sean mejor, pero ¿Cuántos van a ser?"dice Kory "a, e, son 14 personas y 15 digimons" dice nervioso Takeru "Ok, nos vemos" se despide y se va al salón junto con Takeru.

Ya a las 5, los chicos llegaron a la casa de Kory, y se sorprenden al ver la casa de este, era una casa de dos pisos, pero estaba muy ancho, ocupaba mucho espacio, es una casa muy bonita (es como la de Rika, pero mas grande)

"¿Esta es su casa? °_°" le pregunta Daisuke a Takeru, pero antes de que pudiera contestarles, salió Kory "Chicos, por fin llegaron, los estaba esperando ^_^" dice Kory y los invita a pasar y ellos aceptan, y tras tanto asombro por su casa, llegaron a la sala y hay se sentaron, mientras platicaban apareció un dinosaurio totalmente rojo y con dos cuernos hacia tras, los chicos al verlo se asombraron "¿Quien es el?" pregunto Takeru "Él es Dinomon" dice Kory "¿Tienes 2 digimons?" dice Kari y de repente aparece Pupmon, con un digimon parecido a Pupmon pero parece ser un perro, y un digimon ave amarillo con unos pelos grandes de color rojo y con manos junto a las alas "¿Tienes 4 digimons?" pregunto Takeru a lo cual Kory contesto "Creo que ya es hora de presentarle a los demás" se para y se va del cuarto y después entran unos chicos junto a Kory, uno igualito a el, solo que tiene todo el pelo agarrado en una cola de caballo, otro de pelo negro moreno, tiene cara de niño, y otro de pelo castaño chino, moreno.

"Chicos les presento a mis amigos, que también viven en mi casa, el chico de pelo negro es Zaru, el de pelo castaño es Zetho, y el que se parece a mi es mi hermano gemelo Zero" dice Kory y todos se saludan, entonces un chico de pelos castaños alborotados interrumpe "Disculpa, no nos hemos presentado aun nosotros, y sus digimons tampoco" y Kory dice "A si cierto, jejeje"

"Yo soy Taichi Yagami, soy el hermano mayor de Hikari, y el es Agumon"

"Yo soy Sora Takenouchi, y ella es Biyomon"

"Yo soy Yamato Ishida, soy el hermano mayor de Takeru, y el es Gabumon"

"Mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa, y ella es Palmon"

"Yo soy Koushiro Izumi, el es Tentomon"

"Yo soy Jyou Kido, el es Gomamon"

"Yo soy Cody Hida y el es Upamon"

"Yo soy Michael y el es Betamon"

"Hola, yo soy Wallace y ellos son Terriermon y Lopmon"

"Yo soy Takeru Takaishi y el es Patamon"

"Yo soy Daisuke Motomiya y el es Demiveemon"

"Yo soy Hikari Yagami y ella es Gatomon"

"Yo soy Miyako Inoue y el es Poromon"

"Yo soy Ken Ichijouji y el es Minomon"

"Yo soy Kory Kanbara y el es Pupmon"

"Yo soy Zaru Minomiya y el es Piomon"

"Yo soy Zetho Kinomoto y el es Dinomon"

"Y yo soy Zero Kanbara y el es Ice Dogmon"

"Ya que estamos todos presentados, vamos a comer que tengo hambre" dice Kory

Fin del 2do capitulo

Espero que le guste, por fin, después de casi un año, lo actualice, aunque dudo que alguien lo aya leído, ya se que dije que me llamaba de distinta manera, pero lo cambie, por que en un futuro va a venir mi primo, se los dejo fácil, el primero que me diga quien es, le ago un fic de su pareja que quiera.

Saludos a Merle, a Darla y a Koushi.

Dewa Máta


End file.
